1. Field of the Invention
The Invention is an automobile turntable. The turntable is flexible to allow the turntable to conform to uneven surfaces, such as the surface of a residential driveway, and is modular for ease of transportation and assembly. The rotational force rotating the turntable is user-adjustable for safe operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Turntables are well known for changing the orientation of an object in a limited amount of space. Automobile turntables are particularly useful for changing the direction of an automobile to allow access to a garage or to allow easier entry or exit to or from a driveway. Turntables have other uses, such as the display of goods for sale.
A modular design allows an automobile turntable to be divided into several components of manageable size so that the turntable components may be transported and installed with relative ease. A flexible design allows an automobile turntable to conform to an uneven surface on which the turntable is installed, such as the surface of a real-world driveway, complete with all of the pits, bumps and changes of contour present on a macadam surface. A turntable for which the rotational force may be adjusted allows the user to select a force that is adequate to rotate the turntable and the automobile for which the turntable will be used but  that is low enough that any obstacle encountered by the rotating automobile will stop the rotation, preventing damage.